Several devices exist for holding implements and they include, but are not limited to, injection molded utensil holders or more formal velvet lined silverware boxes, ornately fashioned jewelry boxes, tool or part boxes with sliding trays, and the like. A problem with these types of holding devices, however, is that they cannot be easily cleaned and, therefore, lead to an undesirable build-up of debris in the compartments wherein their respective items are held.
For example, conventional injection molded utensil holders or the like are often kept in a kitchen cabinet drawer just under the counter top. When the drawer is open dust, bread crumbs, and other matter lands in the utensil holder and over time the accumulation of debris can become significant, becoming both unsightly, and potentially even causing health risks. To clean the holder it is necessary to remove all of the utensils therefrom, reach into the corners and wipe or scrub as appropriate, dry, and replace the utensils in their appropriate position. Thus, present holding devices permit unsightly accumulations of dirt and other debris and are difficult to clean.